The Land of Irony
by Koalable
Summary: *Rated M* Mad depression. Contains sensitive subjects. Sakura's confession to Naruto in the Land of Iron gets taken to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this story is fucking depressing and angsty.

This story is rated M because it contains sensitive subjects: rape and torture.

I support Narusaku. Please don't read my story(ies) if you hate narusaku.

I do not recommend anyone to read this unless you are 18+

Please enjoy responsibly & please review- I love criticism.

I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

The Land of Irony

My mind suddenly found its way to a dark awareness. I'm not ready to open my eyes... I feel so sick, my head is pounding and my body is stiff... what happened? It feels as if my memories are trying to hide something from me. Sometimes my training sessions with Lady Tsunade are intense to the point I'm out cold for a couple of days, it could be that... Probably the most logical answer to why I feel like shit. My mouth is dry, too. Finally gaining a sense of taste, the dry blood in my mouth makes me want to throw up. God, if I can just get some water...? Finally my body gained some feeling... it's so cold. Because my eyes were unwilling to open, I tried moving my hands to feel for a blanket to cover myself with.

...and I can't move. For the life of me, I can't fucking move. I can't move my arms, my legs... nothing.

A groan escaped from my mouth. I have no energy to move, no strength to force my body to move... This has never happened before.

Finally realizing the abnormality of it all, panic decided to pierce my heart.

Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes; everything was dark and blurry for a couple minutes. Eventually light decided to move its way up, leaving no room for the dark. Now being able to see my surroundings, I now wish I never could.

My eyes went wide, mouth agape. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't even scream.

Blood was everywhere. I can see a long trail of it from a distance, which leads to me. My wrists were tied with what looks like chakra strings-forcing my arms stretched out from either side of my body that look tied to two metal poles on either side. My clothes were ripped in such a way that if anyone were to find me, they'd probably think I was raped. In all honesty, I don't think I was... If I was, I don't want to know.

The only thing I do know is that this was done by someone with a grudge-an agenda... with purpose...

Sasuke.

How the fuck... when the...

My mind is now racing.

My stomach pulsed violently, making vomit escape my mouth. The overwhelming fear inside me...no, not just the fear... the pain inside me entices my entire being to go back into unconsciousness. My eyes closed, my breaths quicken. My arms are weak and tired. That once excruciating pain from my arms being forcibly tied to either side is now dull and my wrists are numb.

As I try not to think of this being my last breath, I hear my name being called from a distance.

"Sakura-chan!"

That voice... please please please don't be a sick joke...

"Sakura-chan! "

"Naru...to..." I whispered desperately.

Suddenly my arms were set free, feeling like jello. Warmth embraced my almost naked body making me tremble uncontrollably. At the same time, I remembered everything.

I went to the land of iron to make my confession to Naruto... to make him stop. So he could stop carrying the burden to find Sasuke all by himself-so he could come home and forget the promise... He didn't believe me. How could he, though? I had the biggest crush for Sasuke since we've been at the academy. I made Naruto make that stupid promise... so how could Naruto believe my sudden confession? He was so angry at me and made it clear that he doesn't believe me-he hates me. I had no words left to say. Being angry at myself...embarrassed and confused, I left to find Sasuke by myself...to take the burden from Naruto along with proving myself. I may have had feelings for Sasuke... but those feelings have been gone for a long time... and not one person fucking believes me. Not even Naruto... the one person I want to believe me.

It would probably be better this way... All the times I've rejected his date offers... the stupid promise he made for me... He needs a girl who would never pass down a date with him. He needs a girl he could make love with and never fear of her thinking of _Sasuke_... Ha... if only Naruto knew the irony that tortures my very being.

So here I am... tied up and vulnerable.

"What did he do to you?!" His voice filled with agony, interrupting my thoughts.

"Did he...touch you?" he added. He looked so scared. I must look worse than I thought.

I was silent. Speechless. Humiliated. Obviously Sasuke touched me... but it's not rocket science to know what he meant by it. A woman should have enough intuition to know whether or not she was sexually assaulted... In my case, yes...

"Oh, God..." As if he confirmed my silence to mean 'yes', I heard him curse out loud along with him punching the ground with his fist.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry... Damn it... I'm going to kill the bastard...I'll rip his whole body apart!"

"Naruto... I deserved it." I managed to whisper. Tears rolled down my cheeks, Naruto's face became disgusted with my words.

"No one deserves... _that_," he continued, "This isn't how it was supposed to be... for you..." he awkwardly stated.

"...and just how was it supposed to be for me?"

His eyes moved to the side, his eyes were saddened-not being able to look at me.

"Willingly..."

Tears formed in my eyes. I feel sick.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know how you feel and I'm not going to pretend that I do, but I know you loved him... you didn't deserve it like this... it should've been-"

I cut him off, all the blood in me is boiling.

"Yes, I LOVED him. Not love. LOVED. I didn't want my first time to be with him. As a matter of fact, I thought of you the whole time because it was the only choice I could willingly make. You DON'T know how I feel! If you knew, you would've listened to me in the Land of Iron!" I started to cough violently.

Naruto's eyes were wide.

"What have I done..." he said, holding back tears, "I've always vowed to protect you and I failed... I didn't know... I thought you... oh God..."

It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

I heard him unzip his jacked, trying to take it off. Kneeling down, Naruto held me again, crouched over me; his arms wrapping around my body to place the warm piece of clothing on me.

It happened so quickly. I saw a blinding light behind him.

I heard a grunt escape Naruto's mouth. At the same time a sudden sharp pain forced its way through the front of my abdomen and through my back. We looked at each other. His eyes were wide, full of fear betray and torture.

"Shit..." his voice raspy. Our bodies now impaled together.

Blood was trickling down our bodies.

"Naruto..." I managed to say. My body became numb. Not being able to hold myself up any longer, I started to slowly fall backwards, which would make Naruto follow my lead beings we were forced together by the blade.

"Sakura-chan..." his dampened blue eyes were being taken over by red ones. He quickly moved his right hand around my waist and moved his left hand to the ground to support us both just as quickly. Even he knew being impaled meant making no sudden movements-that would cause more unnecessary damage.

"This was too easy." The emotionless voice came from behind Naruto.

"...bastard... I didn't even sense your chakra." Naruto grunted.

Silence.

"Sasuke..." Naruto grunted again, this time full of hate. Naruto continued to support the both of us, his arms shaking slightly from the discomfort.

"I'm not surprised that the Kusanagi didn't numb your whole body... You do have the nine tails to help you out... "Sasuke said in annoyance, "the next one won't fail..."

"You talk like you're better than me..." Naruto's voice raspy, "but you can't even face me like a real shinobi... Instead you use Sakura-chan...You humiliate and use her... you're sick!"

"She's weak. The suffering of others is your weakness. You never did understand the significance of strategy..." Sasuke replied without emotion.

"Bastard..." Naruto growled.

"I did what I had to do." Sasuke moved his hand towards Naruto's back where the sword was pierced through; the handle was the only part of the sword that was visible.

Sasuke moved close to Naruto's ear.

"For the record... it was your name she moaned and begged for to help her"

Naruto's eyes locked onto mine, they were a dark shade of blue again... the kusanagi's effect must've suppressed the kyuubi chakra. He looked so helpless... defeated. Heartbroken. Holding me closer than ever, I think he finally believes me... that I love him...

**Chidori**

_The end_

* * *

Yeah. This story is definitely fucked up. It was hard to write... Please review! I would like to improve on my writing/story telling :)

I feel like the ending sucked, though. Any thoughts/ideas/etc.?


	2. The Land of Irony - Naruto POV

I decided to put Naruto's POV for the hell of it.

***Warning*** Rated M: Contains sensitive subjects; rape and torture.

I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

"Damn it!"

It's never ending.

Knowing damn right it's her blood, my chest tightens from guilt and my heart is a slave to pain. It's been a couple days since our last encounter... at the Land of Iron.

I've was training with Kakashi and Yamato...

_*Flash back*_

Then she had to show up and make a fake confession...I've always wanted... no, dreamed of her to say she loves _me_... I stood there feeling stupid. Why tell me you love me now? Using my feelings...like this. I don't get it. She was lying and it was obvious. She has always loved Sasuke. That's something that will probably never change. So why? Why the fuck would she ... What pissed me off the most was when she told me that I could stop chasing Sasuke now-as if I needed her permission. I make her a promise of a lifetime, respected her feelings for Sasuke as best as I could, and she lies to me? You don't just loose feelings for someone with a snap of a finger. I've been prepared for her to be with Sasuke. God it hurts... When I bring Sasuke back, Sakura-chan will love him. Not me. Him.

She will probably cry to me about their problems, and as much as it hurts, I would be there for her.

When she makes love to him, she will be calling his name, not mine.

When she walks down the aisle in her white dress, she will be looking at him, not me.

When she has children they will look like Sasuke, not me.

The thought of all of this makes me sick. Why the fuck would she confess like that...to me? I hate people who lie to themselves; I told her... which is true. I hate liars. I've been inlove with this girl as long as I can remember, I've accepted her choice... she needs to realize that I'd never force her to be with me.

She had left with Sai, Lee, and Kiba after I caught her lie, I didn't go after her. I was so mad... A couple days later, Sai, Lee, and Kiba told me she went to find Sasuke, herself...alone and never returned. My heart was racing, blaming myself. Immediately, we went searching.

The gang was too slow for my liking, so once Kiba confirmed that Sakura is a long distance away, I left to find her myself. Eventually, I found a crater in the forest... Probably Sakura's super human strength that made it... Looking around the surroundings I saw kunai in the trees. Looking for clues to find which direction to go, I found a piece of red ripped cloth. It was Sakura's alright... and then there was blood-Lots of it. This was a team 7 issue.

_*End flashback*_

So here I am, scared out of my fucking mind as I follow the trail of blood that belonged to the girl of my dreams. Sunrise was slowly peaking its way out, I suddenly saw a silhouette-where the blood escorted me to. Arms stretched up and away from the body. I got closer, time froze. Fear became my entire being. My eyes wide, fists shaking... No, God no... this isn't her. I would be able to sense her chakra if it was.

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled, my voice filled with worry.

Nothing.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naru...to..." She said, barely audible for me to hear. Finally up close, I realized it was her... She had no chakra to sense. At that point my anger, my selfish bitterness vanished from her fake confession in the Land of Iron and became complete horror and grief.

She was suffering. Her clothes were ripped. Her face was paler than her natural cream complexion. Blood stained her face, her chest...If looking at her almost-bare chest been anytime but now, I would've been the happiest man alive... Instead I had to hold back the acid taste that tried running up my throat. There was even a bite mark on her neck. Looking at her almost torn off skirt, there was dry blood on her inner thighs. Fuck. What happened to her?

I cut the chakra strings from her wrists, catching her as gently as possible, not trying to scare her. She was trembling. I looked into her eyes, which were deep in thought. She was definitely in shock. Whatever trust she had left for the world, I'm surprised she didn't struggle from me helping...

"What did he do to you?!" I asked

"Did he...touch you?" I asked quickly after. Well aware of how forward I'm being... I couldn't help it. Selfishly I need to know. I need to hear it from her that my biggest fear didn't happen. She kept silent, her eyes looking away from me in disgrace. My heart was breaking.

"Oh, God..." was all I could say. My fists sent punches to the ground next to us out of rage.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry... Damn it... I'm going to kill the bastard...I'll rip his whole body apart!" I yelled in resentment. God. I knew Sasuke was a bastard, but I didn't think he could be this cruel to the girl who loves him...

"Naruto... I deserved it." I heard her say.

I felt sick because of her audacity to say she 'deserved it'. Part of me wants to slap the shit out of her...The rest of me feels guilty because had I known Sasuke would betray her like this, she would've been safe because I wouldn't have let her leave my side in the Land of Iron... Had I known she was going to look for Sasuke on her own, I would've gone after her sooner. She should've been mine. Not his. Not this way.

"No one deserves... _that_," I said awkwardly, "This isn't how it was supposed to be... for you..." my voice sounded uneasy. It's no secret how uncomfortable this conversation was.

"...and just how was it supposed to be for me?"

Thick air of melancholy surrounded us. As close as we've became from the years of being on the same team, these conversations were never easy for us. I couldn't look at her, my face reddened from us beating around the bush. She was raped, yet saying it out loud felt forbidden to me.

"Willingly..." I answered.

I heard her whimper slightly, looking back at her I saw the tears.

"Sakura-chan," I said, " I don't know how you feel and I'm not going to pretend that I do, but I know you loved him... you didn't deserve it like this... it should've been-"

She cut me off with tears and offense in her eyes.

"Yes, I LOVED him. Not love. LOVED. I didn't want my first time to be with him. As a matter of fact, I thought of you the whole time because it was the only choice I could willingly make. You DON'T know how I feel! If you knew, you would've listened to me in the Land of Iron!" She coughed violently after putting more strain to her body.

My eyes widened. I was silent for a while-trying to comprehend what she said. It doesn't make sense... she loves Sasuke... he does this to her...she thinks of me?... I winced, holding my chest, trying to hold back tears.

"What have I done..." I managed to get out, "I've always vowed to protect you and I failed... I didn't know... I thought you... oh God..."

I unzipped my jacket and took it off. Still Kneeling down, I hovered over her protectively, wrapping my arms around her body and placed the jacket around her, clothing her...giving her what little dignity I can. I looked in her eyes, they look alarmed.

A sharp object entered my back and through the front of my body. With no time to take action, I saw the sharp metal object that impaled me, go straight through her abdomen and through her back... I watched her eyes as they've dampened in life, desperately trying to hold on. It felt like an eternity... Mine were wincing, full of helplessness.

"Shit..." my voice raspy. I could feel my blood leave me, the same for her, too.

"Naruto..." She cried.

I felt her body slip from the object's hold. I need to hold us together... we can't make sudden movements.

"Sakura-chan..." I called, wrapping my right hand around her waist, and quickly moving my left hand to the ground to support us. I could feel my blood drip onto her.

"This was too easy." The voice said behind me.

"...bastard... I didn't even sense your chakra." I grunted. The pain is unbearable.

Silence.

"Sasuke..." I managed to let out. I continued to support me and Sakura-chan, my arms are trembling slightly from the discomfort. She was practically lifeless, but I can't gamble at this point.

"I'm not surprised that the Kusanagi didn't numb your whole body... You do have the nine tails to help you out... "Sasuke said emotionless, "the next one won't fail..."

"You talk like you're better than me..." I angrily let out, "but you can't even face me like a real shinobi... Instead you use Sakura-chan...You humiliate and use her... you're sick!"

"She's weak. The suffering of others is your weakness. You never did understand the significance of strategy..." Sasuke replied. Probably smirking like the sick bastard he is.

"Bastard..." I yelled. Feeling insulted for Sakura-chan. She wasn't supposed to be used for some sick strategy.

"I did what I had to do." Sasuke moved closer to me. His hand rested on the handle of his sword that successfully impaled me and Sakura-chan together. I felt his presence next to my ear.

"For the record... it was your name she moaned and begged for to help her"

My eyes widened in pain. I stared into Sakura-chan's pale emerald ones. I feel so... sick. If hell was real, this would be it. Feeling like my heart is being ripped from my fucking chest...The overwhelming feeling of guilt and suffering. God, it hurts. Knowing the girl I've been in love with wasn't lying about loving me back... and if only I believed her, none of this would've happened... and as selfishly as I sound, she would've been mine.

**Chidori.**

* * *

I'm so fucked up, haha.

Really, though. I'm tired of reading the same happy endings.

Please review and let me know what you think?


End file.
